


Catnip

by SilverStorm0



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Crack-y, Dawn is dumb as a sack of bricks, Gen, Humor, and i love her, the Birds are children and they squabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStorm0/pseuds/SilverStorm0
Summary: It was an odd day for Moltres. And Articuno.AndZapdos.
Kudos: 10





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the roaming legendaries in Sinnoh.
> 
> This is a couple years old, ported from my old FFN account and lightly edited. Most of my _Pokémon_ one-shots are, actually. This took forever to post mostly because I forgot how funny this was until I looked it over not even an hour ago.
> 
> Also yes it is midnight why do you ask.

The ground flying beneath was a blur of patchwork, cities, forests, marshes flying past. Not quite as fast as he could go, but sometimes it was nice to have a more leisurely flight. Home was boring at the moment, so just touring the rest of Sinnoh was good enough.

He started curving outwards, adjusting the flight path for the huge lump of stone and snow that so rudely sat down the middle of the region. Articuno was probably up at the peak, spraying blizzards every which way every time so much as a Snorunt twitched. Which was often.

It wasn't impossible to go straight over the peak as his inner, though mostly outer, flames kept away the cold that prevented most Pokémon from flying over. But he didn't really want to deal with the usually intolerable Ice-type.

He scanned the ground as he turned lazily, flapping his wings every once in awhile but mostly relying on the updrafts of hot air that naturally surrounded him, only for something to catch his eye. Well, not quite. It was something in the air. Perhaps a scent, or simply the winds shifting.

Having nothing better to do, he shrugged, tilting his wings so they took him in the direction. Maybe something interesting would happen.

* * *

Furrowing her brow, Articuno glanced down the mountainside. Moltres kept to his path, giving her territory a wide berth, but she watched nonetheless. One couldn't be too wary of other legendaries with type advantages.

Curiously he peeled away from his current flight path, flying almost directly away from her at a much brisker pace. Confusing, given his seeming pension to laze around unless incentivized not to. She felt the sudden urge to follow.

Hopping forward a few steps, and disturbing the snow in the process, she opened her majestic wings to let the plumage glitter in the weak sunlight. Satisfied with the glimmer, she took off, scattering snowflakes and small ice crystals in her wake.

Rising far above even where the cirrus clouds formed, where only other Articuno and Rayquaza could safely fly without protection, she glided forwards, wings billowed out and stable. It wasn't quite as effective at holding altitude due to the thinness of the air, but that was fine. So long as she could spot the flames below without being seen.

In the ensuing time all to herself, the question of where Zapdos was flickered past in the wandering train of thought. Probably spending time in one of those terrible storms that weighed down feathers and, more importantly, dulled her icy sheen.

The Articuno shivered at the thought, something she hadn't even known possible, and decided to put that aside. Besides, it would be rewarding seeing why Moltres was flying with such uncharacteristic intent.

* * *

Zapdos sneezed, sending falling raindrops scattering in all directions as the thunderclap subsided. Stupid random chill in the air… If Articuno was messing with the weather again, she was going to pluck every single feather from the narcissistic bird-brain.

Deciding to zap the Ice-type on their next chance encounter, she continued on her way. It was curious to see what humans turned up around the route she called home, mostly because there was always a perpetual rainstorm. They had to be either crazy, traveling, or just plain weird.

Alighting atop a craggy outcrop, she took a moment to listen to the falling drops. It was quite soothing, the rhythm of pounding water only broken by the occasional flash of lightning and subsequent crash of thunder.

A sudden tug at her wings pulled her back into the air. An urge to speed off and take to the skies. Despite the small voice in the back of her mind nagging not to, she did just that. Soon she was above the thunderheads, flapping with little grace in the direction she was apparently heading.

A orange light ahead told her Moltres was apparently out flying as well. Strange. He was usually on Stark Mountain partying with the local Heatran. Whatever. Not as though they were doing the same thing. ...Not that she knew what she was even doing.

* * *

It was all very amusing, watching the Birds as they drifted closer to each other. She, of course, had already figured out what was going on. Drawn by the same force, as illogical as that was. But those three were fun to toy with. She could delay her goal for a little while, if only to play with them.

* * *

Articuno circled a particular patch of forest, truly unsure as to why. It was at a much lower altitude than before, but that was so she could see. Then she bumped into something, squawking indignantly in surprise and pain. Surprise because she _just flew into something_ , and pain because the thing she ran into was also _on fire_.

Which, as it turned out, was Moltres.

" _What the- hey! Why are you following me?"_ he demanded as they recovered their flight paths, circling each other in a tight loop.

" _Why did you fly into me!?"_ she demanded back, choosing to cover her blunder with anger.

" _I was minding my own business, you ran into me!"_

" _Did not."_ If she could have blown a raspberry she would have, but birds' beaks didn't accommodate for that action so she settled with giving him the stink eye.

" _Did too,"_

" _Did not!"_

" _Did too!"_

" _Did n- aaaaaack!"_ Articuno was cut off by her own shrieks of pain, as something electrocuted her. Satisfyingly enough, Moltres was also under attack.

" _I swear one day I'm going to_ kill _you!"_ she threatened the descending shape that was, in fact, Zapdos.

" _No you're not,"_ the Electric-type replied blandly, clearly not concerned by the mounting anger of the other two. She was staring down at the earth, seemingly fixated on something there.

Articuno was about to retaliate, true to her words, when she looked down too. Just visible in a clearing was a human, doing whatever trainers did.

_Dibbs._

" _No, it's mine,"_ Zapdos snapped, her already spiny wings bristling further with electricity.

" _I want it!"_ Moltres complained, his flames burning brighter by the second.

" _Mine,"_ Articuno, still fixated on the Trainer, said. " _You're a flaming naked Pidgey, it wouldn't want you."_

" _What did you say, you oversized Delibird?"_ Moltres growled back, a more extreme heat building in the back of his throat.

" _Shut up the both of you, I saw it first."_ Zapdos discharged a warning shot, but neither other was dissuaded. In fact, Articuno just wanted it even more. Letting out a screech, she engaged the others in a violent combat of electric bolts, random spurts of fire and flash-frozen feathers falling to the ground.

* * *

Mesprit grinned at the battling Birds above. So powerful, yet so easily swayed. But enough of that spectacle, entertaining though it was. She had her own ends to achieve.

Teleporting at careful intervals, she made her way to the trainer she had caused her fellow legendaries to start fighting over. She stopped right in the crook of a tree which gave her a nice view of the clearing.

The human was humming jovially to herself, preparing what appeared to be food for herself and her Pokémon, who were scattered about in twos or threes, aside from the Togekiss that was helping cook. But, more importantly, Mesprit could see the Trainer's bag.

A quick teleport, and the bag was around her neck. As silently as she could, she searched through the pockets. It didn't really matter if she looked, so long as- there!

* * *

"Gee, Togekiss, I wonder why there's bits of ice falling from the sky?" Dawn asked her Pokémon. Eh, probably wasn't important.

A bolt of electricity flew down and set a tree alight.

"Now, where did I put my bag…?" Dawn wondered aloud, searching the nearby ground. She'd forgotten to grab the cookbook from it. Looking up a little, she could see it neatly arranged at the base of a tree, a seemingly full Poké Ball on the ground next to it. In the background, Empoleon was dousing the flaming greenery.

"Huh. Don't remember catching anything else." Dawn shrugged, picking up the bag and 'ball. The plain red and white capsule opened, the light inside forming into a familiar shape.

"Mesprit?"

A nod.

 _I wish to travel with you._ Mesprit's telepathic voice floated across her mind.

"Why me?" she asked, tilting her head quizzically.

 _You are like…_ the legendary trailed off in thought. _I believe the appropriate simile is catnip._


End file.
